Run Away
by JailyForever
Summary: Royalty AU. Sirius is informed he is to marry.


**Advent Gift!Fic for:** Liza

 **Pairing:** WolfStar

 **Scavenger Hunt:** To write the AU I'm thinking of, you may need a crown, a sceptre and a lavish palace.

 **Word Count:** 854

* * *

Run Away

"Sirius," King Orion said, greeting his eldest son with a smile. "As you know, the time has come for you to marry."

Sirius grimaced. He had known this day was coming for a long time and he hadn't been looking forward to it in the slightest. He knew his father wanted him to marry a young, beautiful princess from a foreign land in order to build relations with them. The thought of marrying to him was horrifying, but to marry a woman was even worse.

"Yes, Father," Sirius replied, bowing his head. "Have you chosen my betrothed yet?"

"Indeed, I have," King Orion replied. "You are to wed Princess Marlene of France."

Sirius fought to keep his expression neutral. He had encountered the princess a few times in his travels to the French Court, and from what he had observed, she did not strike him as a pleasant woman. For one, she valued her status too much and looked down upon anyone who was poor. And secondly, and most importantly, she had been the driving force behind her father's persecution of homosexuals over the last five years.

"And when will this joyous occasion take place?" Sirius asked, wondering how long he had to change his fate.

"One month from today," King Orion informed him. "She is travelling from France as we speak with a selection of Ladies-In-Waiting from the French Court, and when she arrives I expect you to treat her like the delicate flower she is."

Sirius nodded his head. "Of course, Father," he agreed. "May I be excused now. Earl James and I have plans to go hunting this afternoon."

"You may, Sirius," he replied, dismissing his eldest son.

Sirius bowed lowly to his father before hastily departing from the Throne Room with no intention whatsoever of meeting his best friend.

~o~o~o~

The young prince briskly walked towards the stables with purpose. Every few steps, he casually looked over his shoulder, wary of the many spies his father had within the grounds. He knew he had to be extra cautious of them given the news that he had just received.

Sirius reached the stable door and pushed the door open a fraction and sighed with contentment as he admire the view.

His long-term lover was bent over shovelling some hay. It took every inch of restraint Sirius had to not stroll over to him and have a roll in the hay with him.

"Sirius, I know you are there," Remus said softly. "I can feel your intense gaze on my arse."

"I can't help it if you have a delectable arse," Sirius commented walking over to him.

Remus straightened up and turned to face his lover.

"What is wrong?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Why does something have to be wrong?" Sirius asked.

"You look so tense and you have worry lines," Remus told him, placing both his hands on his cheeks. "And you never come to see me during the day. So, I ask again, what is wrong?"

Sirius sighed heavily. "My father has chosen my bride. She is Princess Marlene of France."

"Oh," Remus said, lowering his hands, and taking a step back from Sirius. "What does this mean for us?"

Sirius reached for Remus' hands and pulled him closer. "Don't ever think you have to move away from me," Sirius said. "I don't know what the future hold, but I do know I want you in it."

"Sirius, you are to be married," Remus informed him. "We cannot continue after that and you know it. You are too devout. I have heard you speak about how married men should not be seeking other women's company."

"Then I will not marry her," Sirius declared.

"Your father would have any of that, Sirius," Remus whispered, tears streaming down his face. "We have to face the facts: the second that ring is slipped on your finger will be the end of us."

Sirius pondered his situation for a moment. Every word Remus had spoken was true, but a future where he couldn't hold Remus in his arms, kiss him and make love to him was unimaginable.

There was only one solution and, when Sirius thought about it, he had known it was coming for a long time.

"We run away together," Sirius told him. "You and me. I can't be forced to marry Princess Marlene if I'm not here to wed her."

"You would do that for me?" Remus asked, looking Sirius directly in the eye. "You would give up everything you know; all your money, fine clothes and your family."

"I would do anything for you," Sirius told him, cupping his face and kissing him on the lips. "We leave at sunset tonight."

"That soon?" Remus asked.

"The sooner the better," Sirius informed him. "Otherwise my father may discover our plan."

Remus nodded his head in agreement. "I see your point."

"I love you, Remus," Sirius told him. "And I cannot wait to start our life together."

"I love you too," Remus answered, smiling broadly.

Sirius kissed him once more on the lips before leaving the stables with a smile on his face.


End file.
